POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter eleven
Chapter eleven of POM; Parent Hunt. Plot After leaving the North Wind's HQ, Kowalski and Obi-wan sent a massage to their zoo that they aren't going to be able to stay there for a while and a lot of replies expressed understanding and wished them good luck and to return home safely when they could, "so I guess we're just rogues and fugitives on the run now" Maurice asks, "I'm afraid so, I was a rogue and fugitive once myself" Harry stated, "well, luckily weren't not just any rogues or fugitives" Kicker remarks, "I hope you're right" Ike joined, Skipper discovered that Roark was sending massages to every animal agent and their headquarters, "this is Roark the Dinheirosaurus, head of state of North Wind, I regret to inform you that many of our agencies have fallen or about to be, with the dark shadow of the Lourinhã Empire rising to take their places, this massage is a warning and a reminder to every surviving animal agent, trust in yourselves and your allies, do not return to your agencies or headquarters, that time has passed, and our future is uncertain, we will each be challenged, our trusts, our faiths, our friendships, but we must preserver, and in time a new hope will emerge, good luck to you all, always" the recording said and stopped there, Skipper sighed as he began to remember one more memory. Flashback It was a stormy night at the central park zoo and all the penguins were asleep, at the moment only Johnson, Rico, Manfredi and Kowalski were sleeping in the bunks since there were only four bunks and six penguins, Skipper allowed Manfredi to have his bunk as he himself slept in a sleeping bag he got, Private also continued to sleep in a sleeping bag which he now had to himself, but whenever he got scared at night (which was often), one of the older penguins would invite him to sleep with one of them, Skipper does this the most out of all but all five of them were exhibiting paternal instincts to Private, so to be fair Private stated that he'll choose who to sleep with as they sometimes squabbled over him. Private woke up startled as thunder flashed and boomed outside, he withdrew into his bag and began to cry, Skipper had peeked an eye open and heard crying, he got up and went to Private, "Private, is the storm frightening you again?" he asks, Private stuck his head out and Skipper's assumptions were proven true, Private was trembling and had tears coming out of his eyes, "come here" Skipper beckons offering to cradle the boy, Private measly got up and walked to Skipper who happily picks him up and rocks him, "sssshhh, it's okay Private, I'm here, don't cry" Skipper sings to calm Private, the others awoke too, "Private's scared again?" Kowalski asks causing Skipper to turn to him and finds his men awake and watching with concerned faces, Skipper nods then had an idea, "hey Private" he whispers, Private had also heard Kowalski and had looked, upon hearing Skipper call him the kid penguin turned to Skipper who adds "who do you want to sleep with this time?", Private looks at the four, then answers "I guess Kowalski," he stretches his arms over to Kowalski, they all smile and Kowalski gladly accepts their child, Private pressed himself to Kowalski's chest and said "good night one of my dads", the older penguins giggle at that, Private thought of them all as dads to him as well as brothers, they then bid good night to each other as well, Kowalski laid on his back for Private to get comfy on the scientist penguin's belly and eventually both fall asleep. Flashback ends After that Skipper decides to go look for Private to tell something that he should've told a long time ago. Private was in the plane's barracks relaxing, he could still hear what Classified told him, apparently his father was in the same agency as Nigel was, but retired, and his mother was known to be a member of royals and she was their queen, which would mean Private is a prince and has royal blood (Julien will go nuts about this for sure), they apparently decided to move to the wilderness and start a family, but that was ruined, Classified said that Nigel said he hadn't gotten any contact from them and was worried, a search party was later sent but discovered that his mom had been killed and his dad had suffered the same fate after abandoning Private, they also searched for Private's egg but failed to, though this was probably because Skipper Kowalski and Rico had beaten them to it, they weren't sure what killed his parents, but some suspected they were attacked by the predators of the wild like leopard seals or killer whales, others guessed it was one of their animal enemies, mainly one of Nigel's enemies, but the mystery remains unsolved, Private wept, his dreams and suspicions of his parent's fates turned out to be true all along but he was hoping it wouldn't be, now he'll never get to meet them, "rough couple of days huh" Obi-wan said when Private looked up, "yeah it's been strange" Private agreed, "I have just what you need, it's one of Nigel's old photos he had with him when he joined us, he gave them to me to give to you, so look" Obi-wan explains showing a digital picture onscreen, they showed Private's parents with his egg in Antarctica, just before they left him, "mom, dad" Private gasps, "oh and your mother's name is Catharine, we already know your father is Sam Fishy" Obi-wan finished and left, "Catharine and Sam Fishy" Private said to himself, he then took out one of the photos he took from Nigel's house and looked, it was a match, Private smiles and cries tears of joy, later after he was done looking Skipper came in, "hey Private, how are you holding up?" he asks, "I've seen better days" Private answers, "I understand, and you know, ever since we took you in, I've always thought of you as the son I never had" Skipper admits, "wow, thank you Skipper, despite all the slapping, accusations and abusive exercise, you were the best father figure I could hope for, for the same reason" Private admits back, Skipper smiles and hugs Private saying "I remember when you were four, I was holding you in my flippers and you called Kowalski 'one of your dads', that was funny", Private giggles remembering that too, "yeah, but you're perhaps the best adopted father out of all" he states, "I figured you would say that, but no matter how old you become even though you already have, you'll still be my little Private" Skipper states, "I know" Private compliments and began to yawn, "why don't you go to bed, it is late" Skipper offered, so Private went to bed as he was exhausted, "night, dad" Private adds causing Skipper's smile to grow and stroke his brother/son's head, "good night son" he whispered causing Private to smile in his sleep as Skipper left, none of the characters were sure when or if they would ever return to their home and Skipper Kowalski Rico and Hunter weren't sure when or if they would ever see their parents again, but for now the Penguins of Madagascar would remain as the heroes they are as their plane flied into the sunset. The End Gallery Category:Fanfics